


Dream a little dream of me

by birthtwinss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/pseuds/birthtwinss
Summary: Taehyun always have something to look forward to when he goes to sleep
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beomrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/gifts).



> To chisa.
> 
> Hi there! Do you know this thing when you struggle to write an ending? that's me in every fic! Anyway, I just hope I did justice to your prompt.

  
  


Nobody knows how it happens or when it begins, the shared dreams that only stop when soulmates they finally meet in real life —  if they ever do. 

For Taehyun, the dreams start when he’s 6 years old and upset because his parents don't want to take him to the museum. After hours of trying to convince them without success, Taehyun goes to bed with teary eyes, moping, and minutes later he falls asleep.

It’s the most vivid dream he has had so far and even though everything looks so real, somehow, Taehyun  _ can tell  _ it’s just a dream. He's standing in the middle of a gallery, surrounded by sculptures and paintings hanging on the walls, dark colors and sharp strokes, nothing like the little doodles he draws in his sketchbook. 

Fascinated by the depicting scenarios, it takes some time for Taehyun to realize he isn’t alone. A boy, slightly taller than Taehyun is standing on the opposite end of the room frowning at one of the sculptures. Said boy doesn’t seem to have noticed Taehyun yet and so he hesitates before talking to him.

“Who are you?” Taehyun stammers and gets flustered because he's already 9 years old and he shouldn't feel as nervous and shy as he is.

The boy doesn’t respond immediately, taking his time to look carefully at the sculpture in front of him, and when he turns around, he has a calm, almost triumphant look in his eyes, and gives Taehyun the softest smile, and he feels safe, at home.

“Choi Beomgyu”, his voice rings like a bell, “Your soulmate.”

Upon hearing the word, something moves in Taehyun’s chest, vibrating like one of the wind-up toys his mother used to buy him **,** so he dismisses it and works up the courage to ask Choi Beomgyu to play with him. 

For some reason, he wants the other boy to like him.

Maybe if he could remember what happened he would ask his parents to explain the concept to him, but it isn’t until years later, when he has a class on soulmates, that he understands why he doesn’t seem to remember any of his dreams, and why he’s left with a funny sensation, something his 9 years old self can't quite name yet.

And so the next morning, and the ones that followed from that day on, Taehyun wakes up inexplicably content and the emotion lasts for the rest of the day until it's bedtime and Taehyun meets his soulmate again.

  
  


*

  
  


Taehyun likes to brag about his friendship with Yeonjun, a new student a couple of years older than he and the coolest boy in the school. 

He talks nonstop about how talented his friend is — praising his English skills as well as his ability to play different sports— and how everyone at school wants to befriend him, and that it's a pity he's moving to middle school next year.

Beomgyu listens to him with a smile on his face until Taehyun notices he's about to wake up and apologizes for taking up their time but Beomgyu reassures him, saying it's fine.

  
  


Taehyun is a good student, good enough to skip a year, but has trouble making friends, so he reluctantly accepts Yeonjun's invitation for a sleepover, along with a couple of boys he doesn't know.

Yeonjun's mom buys pizza for everyone before leaving them alone, and the boys gather around the boxes, grabbing slices with both hands.

Taehyun reaches for one of the boxes, opening it. There's a pepperoni pizza on the inside, oil leaking out of the melted cheese of the pizza, and his stomach growls. He loves pizza. Taehyun is about to take a bite when he smells the tomato sauce and he thinks he remembers  _ something _ , like a distant memory, but it fades away as quickly as it comes and a feeling of uneasiness invades him. 

He drops the slice back in the carton without saying anything.

For the rest of the night, they watch movies and play videogames, and it's long past Taehyun's bedtime, but they're having fun and even when he feels his eyelids heavy, he fights off sleepiness and stays up.

For the first time in years, Taehyun starts his day feeling grumpy. 

It's not for the lack of sleep.

  
  
  


Beomgyu visibly relaxes, his gaze softens and the lines between his eyes disappear after Taehyun explains to him why he didn't show up in their dreams, making Taehyun feel strangely guilty. Taehyun promises himself to never let his friend down.

Beomgyu is curious about what they did that night, so Taehyun tells him every bit of what happened -including the pizza incident, but is interrupted by Beomgyu, laughing wholeheartedly and clapping his hands like a seal.

Taehyun gives him a disconcerted look and waits —for so long that he's afraid that it's time to wake up— until Beomgyu stops. 

"I'm sorry." He doesn't look sorry at all, "I think that might be my fault."

That doesn't make sense to Taehyun. "How is that so?"

"Remember I told you, a couple of days ago, about that time I almost choked on a tomato?" Taehyun nods. 

"Well, my mom told me that during our dreams some things leave quite the impression on us, so it's more likely we remember that event or feeling." Beomgyu explains, "Maybe that happened to you."

_ Oh.  _ Taehyun stays silent, processing the new information.

"You felt bad when I told you that story?" Beomgyu asks after a minute.

"Of course! You're my soulmate!" Taehyun replies quickly, "And that's a big deal, you said it yourself, right?"

Beomgyu makes a little sound of confirmation. 

"Wait—" Taehyun's eyes go wide, "Does that mean I'll never eat pizza again?" He asks horrified.

Beomgyu shakes his head. "It's probably temporary, don't worry about it." He gives Taehyun a bright smile that makes Taehyun feel warm inside and he can’t help but notice that Beomgyu has pretty teeth.

  
  


*

Taehyun doesn't want to go to bed. 

So far he hasn't figured out exactly what happens when he sleeps and even when he barely remembers a thing, he  _ knows _ he has a nice relationship with his soulmate. He doesn't want to ruin it, he doesn't want his soulmate to see him like that, so Taehyun tries reading a book, drinking coffee, and chewing on ice —anything he finds on the internet yet he eventually falls asleep. To Taehyun's misfortune, he appears in his dream the exact way he fell asleep, with a swollen nose and a small cut in his lip.

Beomgyu's jaw drops as soon as Taehyun appears. 

"What on earth?" Beomgyu is next to him in a blink, taking carefully Taehyun's face in his hands, inspecting it closely. 

Beomgyu's fingers are cold, and Taehyun shivers. "It's not that bad, I swear." He says without meeting Beomgyu's gaze.

Taehyun isn't usually self-conscious about his appearance and it takes him by surprise how much he wants the other's approval, wants him to say something -that he doesn't look awful. Probably a soulmate thing, Taehyun thinks. 

"How did it happen?" Beomgyu asks, dropping his hands to his sides. Beomgyu's fingers were cold, but the air feels colder and Taehyun misses his touch.

Taehyun's face flushes and he clears his throat. "Just got into a fight with some guy." It's clear that Taehyun doesn't want to talk about it and Beomgyu doesn't press further. Instead, he spends the rest of the night being suspiciously nice towards Taehyun — no sassy comments— and petting his hair.

Taehyun doesn't tell Beomgyu that he threw the first punch after one of his classmates, a 13 years old kid too big for his age, said that only someone as ugly as Taehyun would be his soulmate.

  
  


*

  
  


Taehyun is a high school sophomore when a girl walks up to him and asks him out in the middle of the corridor. He notices the girl is attractive as she tilts her head, long flowing hair falling down her back, and gives him a big hopeful smile. Yet it's not the smile that haunts him every night and day — full of small pearl-like teeth— and makes his heart beat faster.

He feels flattered, but he can’t accept, doesn’t want to, so he declines the offer. 

The girl's face falls and she turns on her heels, ready to leave, but seems to change her mind and turns around. "Why won't you go out with me?" 

Taehyun feels mildly uncomfortable talking about that with a stranger. "Soulmate." 

"You have met them already?" She gasps. "That's amazing! You're so lucky!" 

Taehyun forces a smile and shakes his head, "Not yet," He searches for the rights words, "It —it just doesn't feel okay."

"To be honest, I still haven't dreamed with my soulmate so I always ask people to go out with me," A light blush spreads across her cheeks, "You know, in case any of them turns to be my soulmate.""

Taehyun is both astounded and terrified at the same time.

"What's your name?"

"Choi Yena," She replies quickly, "And you're Kang Taehyun."

Taehyun bursts into laughter at her words. "I wouldn't have bothered if it was you." Yena adds.

  
  


Yeonjun meets Taehyun at their usual table in the cafeteria and raises his eyebrows, shocked, but says nothing when he notices the girl sitting next to him. 

  
  


Beomgyu can't contain his excitement as he tells Taehyun about the band he and some friends started. It doesn't surprise Taehyun to hear they're doing well, considering they have Beomgyu —charming honeyed-voice Beomgyu, who never fails to draw his attention. 

Taehyun watches him carefully, checks every part of his face, the small mole on his cheek, hoping one more time, he remembers something when he wakes up.

  
  


*

  
  


It isn’t difficult for Taehyun to fall asleep, after a long day of school, study group and football practice. However, it's tough to wake up, knowing he won’t remember anything, no matter how hard he tries. 

Taehyun stops in front of his locker, resting his head on the metal, and sighs. It sucks. It sucks and he doesn't understand how people can deal with it. 

Yeonjun approaches him, holding hands with a guy Taheyun doesn't know — he gave up trying to learn the names of every person Yeonjun dated long ago— and asks him what's wrong.

Taehyun can't give him an answer, doesn't think his friend understands anyway. If Taehyun's coping mechanism to deal with not being able to remember his soulmate is sulking, then Yeonjun's is going out with different people.

He just never seemed to care and Taehyun had been fine with that, as long as it made his friend happy. 

Taheyun's gaze falls upon Yeonjun's companion and he comes to the bitter realization that he feels a bit of envy. He wants to hold someone else's hands,  _ his _ hands, the same way Yeonjun does it with strangers, and go out on dates. Each day that passes, Taehyun wants more, not only the residual feelings he has when he wakes up.

The frown on Yeonjun's face deepens and Taehyun takes a deep breath, shaking off those thoughts. 

"Is it about your soulmate?" Yeonjun inquires.

Taehyun nods. He didn't know he was that easy to read

Yeonjun gives him a fond look, pressings their foreheads together. "If someone deserves to meet their soulmate, that's you." He takes a step back and ruffles Taehyun's hair playfully. "You will find yours eventually."

It means a lot coming from Yeonjun, and Taehyun feels somehow calmer, albeit the uneasiness doesn't go entirely away.

The tingling sensation he has after every dream, that warm familiar feeling, would do for now. 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

  
  


*

Yena calls him a party pooper. 

It's prom night and she wants to celebrate that both of them got their college acceptance letters. However, Taehyun is moving to the city — full scholarship and paid accommodation— while Yena will stay in their hometown, so she wants to make the best of their time. 

Yena drags him to the dance floor, where they spend most of the night, moving their bodies to the music until they've danced almost every song.

They sit on one of the tables, at the back, and Yena fills two cups with a suspicious reddish punch and offers Taehyun a drink. He doesn't have to bring the cup to his nose to smell the alcohol.

"Come on!" Yena whines, "It's our night!"

The thing is, as they've learned in school, alcohol can disrupt or temporarily block the ability to share their dreams. And Taehyun really feels like talking to his soulmate, give him the good news that night. 

Yena moans and gives him a dirty look yet doesn’t insist — she understands.

Taehyun has to carry a lightheaded Yena to bed

  
  


*

No one ever told Taehyun that freshman year was awful. Between the papers he has to read, essays he has to write and the group projects, Taehyun barely has time to eat, let alone sleep. He is drowning in homework and he can't waste any time if he wants to keep the scholarship.

Sometimes Yeonjun passes by the dorm, makes sure Taehyun is alive, and returns quickly to his boyfriend's apartment, a lovely guy named Soobin, like he couldn't stand being apart from him. It's gross.

College is messing with his sleeping schedule.

He's also been getting late-night cravings, probably the result of not eating through the day, which is irritating at times like that, when he has run out of his favorite cereal.

The convenience store is a 5 minutes walk — 5 precious minutes!— from his dorm and Taehyun uses the time to breathe some fresh air and cool off.

Taehyun goes straight to the second aisle and catches a glimpse of the last box of honey scooters in the rack. He stands on his toes, extending his arm to grab the only thing that can make him feel less miserable, when the box is snatched away from him. 

Taehyun glares at the stranger, ready to pick up a quarrel, and then his body freezes. For a moment, his brain glitches and goes completely blank, only to be flooded with hundreds of memories of the past years —of stories told lying on the floor and conversations under the moonlight— a second later. He's taken aback, filled with so many emotions that he stumbles a little, and a box falls from the shelf.

The stranger in front of him — no, he's the opposite of a stranger— has rusty blonde hair and brown almond-shaped eyes, and thin lips that are curving into a smile, a smile that's carved in his mind and his heart. No amount of fresh air could ever compare to the effect Beomgyu's smile has on him.

For a moment Taehyun fears it's just another dream, a vision caused by the lack of sleep, but Beomgyu gets closer, close enough to count his eyelashes and he knows this time he won't wake up. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing a txt fic and it was fun
> 
> If you made it til here, congrats and Merry Christmas I guess!!


End file.
